kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shell-Shocked
Shell-Shocked (Escargon's Nudity in Japan) is the 88th episode of Kirby: Right Back At Ya!. This episode was pre-empted by "This Week's Baseball" on June 11 the first time it aired in USA. It was aired the second time in 2006. Synopsis King Dedede wants to see what's under Escargoon's shell, so he cracks it open with his hammer. After Tiff demands him to fix it, Nightmare Enterprises sends a trick shell over, turning Escargoon into Maimaigoon. Episode Summary The episode begins with Tiff teaching Tuff, Kirby, and the Cappy Kids about mollusks. Spikehead then blurts out that Escargoon also has a shell like the mollusks, then start to laugh, calling him a shellfish. At the castle, Escargoon sneezes violently, knowing he is being made fun of somewhere, but Dedede just tells him to ignore the insults and have some turban shell with him. The snail declines, and as a Waddle Dee sweeps up the pile of shells, one falls, which makes Dedede ponder if Escargoon is also a shellfish, then starts chasing him around the castle. While the chase is going on, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby see them arguing again. TIff says that despite being friends when scheming, they fight over the stupidest things, then they leave for lunch. Dedede eventually gets tired, while Escargoon says that His Majesty is getting old, then leaves with suavity. Dedede however, was never tired, and tricked Escargoon. He then hammers his shell from behind, telling him it was foolish to turn your back against the enemy. The shell slightly cracks, so Escargoon run to Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, who take him to Dr, Yabui. He is diagnosed that the shell will never recover, and will just keep splitting until it breaks. It cracks again, then he screams in terror. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby tell him to calm down, but he says to them they don't know the importance of shells. He is suddenly interrupted by Dedede, who came to check on Escargoon, or in an obvious manner, came to shatter his shell. Escargoon barricaded the door, but his shell cracks again, while Tiff tells Dedede that if the shell breaks, Escargoon's hidden body parts will be exposed, and to shorten that, Yabui says Escargoon will be naked, to which Dedede gives an interest to, and tries to smash the door down. He does so and breaks the shell completely. Dedede now prepares to look at Escargoon's body, but to his dismay, Kirby closed up the shell. He tells him to get off, but Tiff and Tuff tell him to stay on, then she asks why he would be here if Escargoon's shell is broken, He then chases him around in an attempt to see his body. Kirby falls off, so the shell falls off, but again to the King's dismay, TIff and Tuff close the shell. Tiff orders Dedede to fix his shell, but instead, purchases one from Customer Service. Yabui tapes the shell back, but Escargoon asks how he can move with all the tape on his shell, so Tiff suggests that they find him a substitute shell, so they all try to find one. They end up with a bathtub, sheep fur, a vase, and a pot. He heads into the cabana to try them on, while the others try to fix his shell. Dedede uses his Grasshopper Eavesdropper to spy on Escargoon, but he sees the machine, so he smashes it with the tub, and the shell rolls out. He tries on all the substitutes, but hates them all. Tiff begins to question how Escargoon could fit into his shell, then explains that when snails don't have shells, they're slugs, so everyone but Tiff laughs that Escargoon is now a slug. Kirby then arrives with a substitute shell for Escargoon, which happens to be an actual shell, specifically turban. Escargoon says he likes it, and only Kirby could understand how a snail lives. He shows off his new shell, then orders everyone to have his shell fixed. While he enjoys the turban shell, Dedede arrives, and Escargoon retreats inside, also complimenting on how roomy the shell is, but Dedede, mistaking it for an actual turban shell, prepares to cook it. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like smell the barbecue, and come down to the garden. They compliment on its aroma and size, but hear the shell talk, so Tiff tells Kirby to inhale, and Escargoon pops out. Tuff sprays him with a fire extinguisher, and Dedede, remembering his goal, chases Escargoon once more, but stops, saying he's getting old, while Escargoon locks himself in the throne room, also saying he's getting old. Escargoon's new shell arrives, and Dedede, Tiff, Tuff, and Kriby enter the room. They see Escargoon's turban shell, but see it's empty. Escargoon says they're late, coming out with a new shell made of gold and platinum. He asks if anyone likes it, then laughs, but says it's heavy. Dedede prepares to break it, while Escargoon dares him to do so. He does, but fails to shatter the shell. Escargoon laughs in triumph, but all of a sudden, his shell glows and grows, then he turns into a demon beast named Maimaigon. He fires an electric shock at Kirby, then grabs him with his long tongue. Dedede ran to try and hammer Maimaigon, but Tiff tells Kirby to inhale Dedede's hammer. He does so and transforms into Hammer Kirby. He goes for a Hammer Bash, but his efforts were futile. He tries a Hammer Attack, also futile. Maimaigon then fires another electric shock, which he calls Mai Mai Beam. Kirby dodges, then goes for a Giant Swing, which fails again. Maimaigon tries to whip Kirby with his tongue, but is bashed with his hammer, so he fires a Mai Mai Beam and knocks Kirby to the other side of the room. He dashes, while Maimaigon fires a series of Mai Mai Beams, thewn Kirby does a Hammer Throw, which lodges in the shell and splits it, then soon after, explodes. All now wonder where Escargoon went, and he flees the throne room. He comes back out from his cabana with his shell newly fixed. Tuff then asks what was his secret, to which Tiff replies they will never know. Dedede comes and plans to take himself and Escargoon to the hot springs, but Escargoon flees, knowing Dedede's intentions. Tiff asks why he can't leave him alone, then Tuff tells Kirby he lost a turban shell to eat. Shell Shocked Promo 2.png Shell Shocked Promo 3.png Shell Shocked Promo 4.png Changes in the dub *Several bits of dialogue were changed due to some mature themes. *The scene where Escargoon glows yellow is removed for unknown reasons. Trivia *The title for the English version comes from the term "shell shock," which is the result of stress from battle. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes